Fibrous materials, e.g., cellulosic and lignocellulosic materials, are produced, processed, and used in large quantities in a number of applications. Often such fibrous materials are used once, and then discarded as waste.
Various fibrous materials, their uses and applications have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,448,307, 6,258,876, 6,207,729, 5,973,035 and 5,952,105. The entire disclosure of each of the patents of this paragraph is incorporated by reference herein.